


Regrets and Reunions

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chubby Gabriel, Fluff, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Getting Together, Good brother Cas, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Sam had issues, Sam is an idiot, Smut, Teacher Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: Sam Winchester returns to his hometown for Christmas. He isn't expecting to run into his childhood best-friend (and crush), Gabriel.He begins to realise what a stupid mistake he made, leaving town all those years ago.Can he win Gabriel's heart, or is he too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys it's me again, back at it with the angst and the chubby Gabe.
> 
> Is anyone surprised at this point? Probably not.
> 
> All errors are mine, I acknowledge them and apologise for their existence!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam strolled down the main street of his home town and took in the view. Lawrence, Kansas wasn't all that much to look at, but it felt good to be home. He loved his job, he loved California. But he was really looking forward to being with his whole family for the holiday season.

He was looking in the front window of the hardware store when he heard his name being called. He recognised the voice and turned around, coming almost face to face with another man.

"Sam! I knew it was you! I'd know your big tall moosiness anywhere. I see you still haven't had a haircut!" The man said teasingly. Sam squinted. 

"I'm sorry ummm. Have we met? I mean..." He faltered as the man's face fell.

"It's Gabriel, Sam. Gabriel Novak? We used to hang out, when we were kids?" He man said softly, smiling just a little, as though remembering.

In retrospect, it wasn't really Sam's fault. He hadn't seen Gabriel for, well, a long time. At least twelve years. The last time they'd met had been Sam's graduation day. A long time ago.

Add to that the fact that Gabriel had changed a lot since the last time time they'd been together - and Sam could probably be forgiven for not recognising him.

The Gabriel Sam had known hadn't worn thick black-rimmed glasses, for a start. He also hadn't had a beard. And the Gabriel Sam had known had been about eighty pounds lighter.

Yeah, Gabriel had always been a little bit chubby. But now - well. 'Chubby' didn't quite cut it, any more.

"You got big." Sam blurted, before he could even think. 

Gabriel's smile didn't falter, but his expressive eyes flickered downwards. Sam wanted to kick himself and apologise, but instead he stayed, staring.

"Yeah." Gabriel agreed, plunging his hands into the pockets of his overcoat and pulling it close to his body, shielding himself. "You've been away a while."

Sam vaguely wondered where the nearest bridge was, so he could chuck himself over the side. He pushed his hand through his hair and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, man. That was... insensitive." He winced at the patheticness of his own voice.

Gabriel shrugged, taking his hand from his pocket and pushing his glasses up his nose. His coat fell open again, giving Sam a full view of his body.  
"S'Okay." He replied. "You wouldn't be the first to comment. Or the last, I suspect." His smiled seemed a little bit forced now, and he shifted.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around. It was... nice catching up. Have a good holiday."

He nodded once and turned around. Sam watched him walk down the street and clenched his hands. He'd never felt so stupid in his life.

 

"I met Gabriel today." Sam commented to his mother as he unpacked the few groceries he had bought in town. "I didn't know he was around?

Mary smiled slightly. "He does live here, Sam. He has done for years. What happened? You two used to be close."

"I kinda lost touch with him during college." Sam admitted. "I was working hard, he was travelling..." He sighed. "He definitely isn't gonna want to know me now. I didn't even recognise him, then I insulted him."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Gabriel has a thick skin. I doubt that he's gonna take against you just 'cause you told him he got fat."

Sam smiled a little. "You're probably right. I think I should probably apologise anyway, though." 

He decided that he would indeed apologise. And after getting Gabriel's address from his mother, he started out that evening with a small gift-wrapped box of expensive chocolates tucked under his arm. As he reached Gabriel's house it was beginning to snow - a very light dusting, not nearly thick enough to settle. Sam pulled his scarf up over his nose as he knocked on Gabriel's front door.

Gabriel opened the door and looked mildly surprised to see Sam. He was wearing a Christmas themed sweater - the type that usually made Sam want to hurl. It was tight over his stomach, obviously well worn.

"Hey." Sam said softly, inching closer to the warmth of Gabriel's house. "I came to um. Apologise. For earlier."

"Oh." Gabriel replied, equally soft. "Oh. Um. You really didn't have to. I... understand, you were probably shocked..." He cleared his throat. "Why don't you come in?"

Sam stepped into the hallway and kicked off his boots. He hung his snow spotted coat on a hook and followed Gabriel into the lounge. It was a homely room, a small fired burned in the grate. Gabriel indicated for Sam to sit down on the well stuffed couch.

"I'm really sorry." Sam said quietly, when Gabriel had sat down beside him. "I really need to learn to think before I speak." He placed to box of chocolates on the couch in the space between them. Gabriel's eyes darted down and he smiled.

"It's okay, Sam. It's not your fault. Normally I would've just laughed that off but... you were the latest in a long line of people who've... called me out on getting fat. And I guess it was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm sorry for just stalking off. I shouldn't have been so sensitive."

"You had every right to be sensitive." Sam told him. "Can we put it behind us?"

"Yes." Gabriel said, smiling. "Of course."

Sam beamed, glad, and no longer feeling so guilty. "So what are you up to these days? Last I checked, you were trekking the Andes."

Gabriel chuckled. "That was a long time ago. My adventuring days a firmly in the past. I teach geography at our old highschool, actually."

Sam's eyes widened. The thought of Gabriel teaching... well, it actually made a lot of sense. "Do you enjoy it?" He asked curiously.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. The kids are a bit gross, but they mean well. And all other the staff are really nice. They've really cleaned the place up, its way nicer than when we were there."

"It couldn't be much worse." Sam wrinkled his nose. His high school experience had been pretty hellish until he had met and befriended Gabriel. After that, he'd had a pretty good time. He vividly remembered skipping school behind his parents' backs and driving out in Gabriel's Dad's chevy, Ferris Bueller style.

Gabriel laughed. He laughed a lot, Sam remembered. It was refreshing to be back in his company. "Yeah. Remember the shit stains on the walls in the bathroom?" Sam pretended to gag, and they both dissolved into giggles.

"So, how's the lawyer thing going? Your mom tells me you're quite the success story." Gabriel said, his voice just a tiny bit teasing. Sam blushed and ducked his head.

"I guess so? I'm a partner in my own firm which is... pretty neat." Gabriel gave him a wide smile and knocked their shoulders together.

"Hey, that's great. I'm proud of you. One of us had to make it big."

Sam frowned. "Hey, you're doing good too." But Gabriel just shook his head.

"Teaching highschool geography to a bunch of kids who couldn't care less isn't exactly inspiring, kiddo."

"At least you're doing something you enjoy. I mean, you're passionate about teaching, right? I can see it in your eyes when you talk about it. I thought I was passionate about the law but now I'm not so sure." Sam countered. "And besides that - you've travelled the world and back all sorts of amazing experiences! The furthest I've been from home is Cancun."

Gabriel snorted. "I'm surprised you made it that far. You were never really the adventurous type. I remember it took me three weeks to persuade you to come camping with me a couple of miles across the state."

Sam could tell from Gabriel's smile that he was teasing. "Yeah, well. Look where it got me. Our tent blew away, you forgot to pack a tin opener so we had nothing to eat except gummy bears and chips, and I fell in a lake."

Gabriel giggled. "I remember you were so cold and drippy I had to give you all my shirts to get warm in."

Sam remembered that too. He remembered that he was only fifteen, and Gabriel had just turned seventeen. He remembered seeing Gabriel walking around with no shirt, his jeans slung low over his hips. He remembered that for weeks after, Gabriel's strong bare chest and soft stomach were regular visitors to his dreams.

He swallowed and tried not to think about that.

They spent the next two hours reminiscing about their childhoods. And when Sam dragged himself away, he felt an old familiar ache begin to bloom around his heart.

He'd been so enamoured, so in awe, so in love Gabriel when they were just teens. Gabriel had been everything Sam had needed. Warmth and comfort like a blanket on a freezing winter night. More inseparable than brothers, they had been so totally and completely attached, practically everybody had expected them to become more than friends.

But Sam had had dreams of college. Gabriel had left school a year before him, but lingered around their home town. He couldn't decide what he wanted from life. Sam knew, though. Stanford was his goal, and he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

Even a relationship with his long term crush - dare he say love? - Gabriel.

Sam had got everything he wanted. He had the job he'd dreamed of, money to burn. But he didn't have a single meaningful relationship outside of that family. And that was beginning to burn.

He walked home, and the snow began to settle on the pavements around him. The more he thought about Gabriel, and the more he remembered the time they had spent together... the more he regretted how they had grown apart.

There was nothing he could do to fix it.

He remembered the last time he had seen Gabriel. It had been the very night of Sam's graduation, and the two of them had sat out in the yard until nearly 2am, drinking cheap beer. Gabriel was buzzed, lying on his back and staring up at the stars. He looked so happy, and he was rambling on about how they were going to spend so much time together, how much fun they would have over the summer.

Sam pulled his knees to his chest and picked at the label on the bottle of beer. Listening the Gabriel talk made his heart ache. He knew he would have to burst his bubble. He just couldn't afford to waste his time messing around anymore. He was going to Stanford. He needed to be responsible and prepared for tough college life.  
He hated letting Gabriel down, but... Gabriel was different to Sam. He didn't have any particular plan for his life. Sam needed to work consistently hard if he wanted to do well. It was the only way he was going to make it.

"Gabe... You know I can't hang out with you all the time, right?" He said softly. "I gotta study and get ready for college. I can't afford to be distracted." The words he said were simple, but weighted.

He watched Gabriel's face fall. "Sure, Sammy." He mumbled. "I understand.. you've got to do your thing."   
He stood up and collected the empty bottles. "I should go home. I guess I'll see you around, then. Feel free to call me." His mouth quirked up at the corner as he ruffled Sam's long hair. "And get a hair cut, moosey. No one at college is gonna take you seriously like that."

Sam smiled. He usually would have shoved Gabriel and pulled him into an easy headlock. But this was different. This felt like goodbye.  
"I'll see you around." He agreed. "Bye, Gabe."

He watched Gabriel walk off into the night. He didn't call him, and a few weeks later he heard that Gabriel had taken a single ticket to Rio. No one knew when he was coming back.  
And Sam didn't see him again.

 

Sam sighed and shook himself out of his memories. He entered the home of his childhood and hung his coat up on the old hook in the hall. He felt drained, even unhappier than he had before he'd set out. He'd tried his best not to think about Gabriel over the years. But now he couldn't avoid it. He knew he'd made a mistake, and lost something that had been worth so much more than money.

He went to his bedroom and lay on his bed, curled up on his side with his eyes tight shut. The room was full of memories too, all the times Gabriel had fallen asleep on his bed, and the times they'd watched scary movies under the blankets. All the times Gabriel's sleepy arms had curled around Sam's waist and pulled him close.

Sam buried his face in his pillow and tried not to think about that Gabriel, the one who he had spent the best days of his life with. Instead, his thoughts turned to the Gabriel who seemed so different now. Not just physically (although that had certainly been a surprise). He still teased Sam, and chatted away like he always had done. But he'd seemed reserved, like he was holding back. Sam wondered if that was something to do with him, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt sure that it was.

His heart began to hammered painfully in his chest. What is Gabriel didn't trust him anymore? What if he'd felt something before Sam had left for college? What if Sam had broken his heart?

Sam didn't sleep a wink that night. He turned the thought over and over in his brain and wondered if he'd made even more of a mistake than he'd originally believed. Had he thrown away his chance with Gabriel forever?


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks before Christmas, and Sam hadn't even started shopping for his family. He usually stayed on top of gift buying, but he'd been somewhat distracted lately. Really he ought to have done it back in Cali. Instead, he was attempting to find suitable presents for his mom and dad, and for Dean and Cas, within Lawrence's somewhat limited shopping complex.

He gave up after an hour of failing to find anything remotely Cas-ish in any of the Lawrence stores. He retreated in a small cafe which appeared mostly empty.

He was ordering his cappuccino when he heard the door open and shut behind him. 

"Hey Sam." Gabriel said casually, staring up at the specials board with a critical eye. His sweater was Christmas themed again, covered in little dancing penguins this time. Sam's heart leapt up into his mouth. Lawrence was a small town, sure. But should he really be running into Gabriel this much? He thought not.

"H-Hey." He replied. "What brings you here?"

Gabriel gave a gentle chuckle. "Same as you, I suspect. Trying to avoid the freezing weather, trying and failing to buy suitable gifts for my family."

Sam smiled, taking his drink. He waited for Gabriel order, and they chose a table together by the window. It reminded Sam of all the evenings they'd spent together in cheap diners, pelting each other with fries.

"What are you doing for Christmas? Seeing your family?" Sam asked, sipping his coffee and momentarily revelling in its warm. He watched Gabriel stir his whip cream into his hot chocolate. 

"Well, I'll see Cassie, since he's with your lot for Christmas. I'm sure he'll spare a few hours for his big bro." He smiled fondly. "Apart from that, well, I'm not doing anything. Mike's stuck in Montana for some business thing, Luc is still in rehab and Dad, well... we're not really talking at the moment."

Sam frowned. "You can't be on your own for Christmas." He put his cup on the table. He knew what he was about to do was really stupid, but he couldn't see his old friend suffer. "You should spend it with us. You're technically family, y'know. Cas wouldn't want you to be on your own."

Gabriel's face melted into an old, familiar smile. The kind he used to give Sam all the time. "That's real sweet of you, Sam-o. But I can't expect you guys to take me in. Your mom doesn't need another mouth to cook for."

"Mom will want you to come." Sam said firmly, and it was true. Mary always had had a soft spot for Gabriel. "C'mon, Gabe. Cas and Dean will probably spend the whole time being gross. I'll need someone to talk to."

Gabriel seemed to waver. "Are you sure no one would mind?"

Sam recklessly leaned forward and seized Gabriel's hand. It was soft but calloused, and sent little jitters of electricity down Sam's spine. "I'm sure. Please come."

Gabriel glanced down, and gave Sam's hand a little squeeze before drawing his own away. "Okay. I'll come for Christmas. Thank you Sam."

Sam beamed. And for a moment, he felt as though nothing had really changed.

 

He was still smiling when he came home and informed his mother that Gabriel would be joining them for Christmas Day. As he had expected, she didn't mind at all, and in fact seemed rather pleased.  
"It will be nice to see the two of you together again." She commented.

Sam smile turned into a beam. He had acquired Gabriel's number, and arranged a time for them to meet up in a few days time. He had decided that he was going to make things good with Gabriel again. If nothing else he would be able to suppress his own guilt.  
And perhaps he might be able to work out if Gabriel had had feelings for him in the past. And if they lingered, still.

They went to the same coffee shop, and Sam ordered the same cappuccino. Gabriel ordered a large mocha and sipped at it appreciatively. "They make it sweeter here than anywhere else." He sighed. "Heavenly."

Sam chuckled. It seemed Gabriel hadn't lost his famous sweet tooth, then. Sam had always been a bit jealous that Gabriel could completely stuff himself with candy and chocolate and never be sick or need a filling. One very memorable Halloween he had finished off an entirely bucket of candy because he was scared of Lucifer coming home and eating it all.

"So..." Gabriel drawled, when he'd finished worshipping his hot drink. "How's it going over in Cali? All work and no play?"

"Something like that." Sam agreed, laughing. "I'm doing okay, yeah."

"I must say I'm a little bit surprised that there's no Mrs Winchester yet." Gabriel commented casually, glancing down. "You must be the most eligible bachelor in town."

Sam coughed, embarrassed all of a sudden. "No. Definitely no Mrs Winchester." He took a heaving breath. "What about you, are you seeing anybody?"

Gabriel snorted. "Do I look like I'm seeing anybody? I'm not hiding a blind girlfriend or, or... a long distance, chubby chasing boyfriend." He smirked, but it was the wrong kind of smirk. The defensive one that he used on his family when they were driving him insane. Sam hated it.

Sam was silent, and Gabriel shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you." He took a sip of his drink. "I haven't... been with anyone for about five years, and I'm just sick of being asked about it."

"Fair enough." Sam said softly, and smiled, to show that he wasn't offended. Gabriel smiled back gratefully, and they changed the subject.

"We should do this again." Sam suggested as they parted ways outside the cafe. "We could get dinner, see a movie?" 

Gabriel seemed to hesitate, but he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll give you a call." He squeezed Sam's arm by way of a goodbye, and strolled off in the direction of his home. Sam smiled and watched him until he was out of sight.

 

Dean and Castiel arrived the next day. They were as cute and disgusting as they always had been, still somehow revelling in wedded bliss even though they had been married for seven years. It made Sam feel a little bitter to see them together, but mostly he was happy. He liked Cas, they'd always got on well.

Cas was glad to hear that Gabriel would be spending Christmas with them.   
"He's had another fight with our father." He sighed to Sam, over hot cocoas in the kitchen one evening. "Father wants him to help with the business. He says it's time Gabriel stopped behaving like a child and got himself a proper job."

"Teaching's a proper job." Sam objected, and Cas nodded grimly. "That's what Gabriel said. But father is adamant, and there is no swaying him."

Sam frowned. Gabriel and his father had never really been close. Gabriel had always done his best, but it was never enough. It made Sam more than a little angry to think about it.

"Have you seen much of Gabriel?" Cas asked casually. Sam nodded.  
"We met for coffee yesterday, actually. We haven't seen each other since I graduated so we've had a lot to catch up on."

Castiel nodded slowly, his eyebrows drawn low. He seemed thoughtful and Sam didn't like to interrupt him.  
"Did he seem... alright?" Cas asked finally. Sam thought carefully before answering the question.

"Yes and no. Sometimes he was fine, seemed like he was enjoying himself, you know? But there was always something else. Like there was always something at the back of his mind. I kind of felt like he was holding back on me."

Cas chewed on his lip. "I think I'll go and see him tomorrow." He said finally, rinsing out his empty mug. Sam nodded. He wanted to know what was up with Gabriel, but it would be better for Castiel to handle it.

Sam went to bed, thinking about Gabriel. It was all he seemed to do at the moment. When he was younger, he had spent so much time in Gabriel's company he had barely had a moment alone to think. But now, he had the space and time to do that, and to remember the days they had spent together.

He smiled fondly as he remembered how close Gabriel and Castiel had been as children. Gabriel took care of Cas, always made sure he had what he needed for school. He sorted out the bullies who picked on him. He was a good brother.

 

Sam spent the next day with his own big brother. It was nice to be alone with Dean for once. They spent a happy afternoon playing Halo 3, and affectionately bitching at each other. It made Sam feel young again, although Dean seemed to have changed a lot since his teenage days. He had mellowed under Castiel's influence, and there was something very mature about him that made Sam feel even smaller.

When Castiel came back from visiting Gabriel, he seemed subdued. He kissed Dean with his usual smile, but when he glanced at Sam, his mouth turned downwards into a frown. Sam wondered what was up with him.

He decided not to worry about it. It was probably just Cas being Cas. But when his mood didn't seem to improve, and when he almost seemed to glare at Sam over the dinner table... Sam decided he had to ask what was going on.

He cornered Castiel outside the bathroom and grabbed his arm.   
"Can we talk?" He said, trying to seem calm although his heart was beating. What could he have done wrong? Castiel's jaw clenched.

"About what, Sam?" He sighed. Sam bit his lip.  
"You've been weird all afternoon, ever since you came back from seeing Gabriel. And you keep giving me the evil eye. What's the matter? Did I do something to offend you?"

Cas took a deep breath. "Come. Let's go to the kitchen. We can sit down and talk."  
Sam agreed and followed him there. They sat at the table, facing each other, although Cas refused to meet Sam's eye.

"I'm telling you this for the welfare of my brother. If he knew I was... well, he wouldn't be happy. But this is for his own good." Cas began. He twisted his hands together into a complicated knot that didn't look at all comfortable.

"You were very young when you left Lawrence, Sam. And I can't blame you for what you did. You were very immature and you thought what you were doing was right. Cutting yourself off from Gabriel.... well, perhaps it was the right thing to do. You wanted a future and you did what you had to do. I could forgive you for that, even though it broke Gabriel's heart when you rejected him."

Sam gaped. He had broken Gabriel's heart?  
Castiel took no notice.

"I can understand you wanting to reconnect with an old friend... But what are your intentions towards Gabriel? Because he's a little bit confused. And I cannot allow you to break his heart all over again."

Sam swallowed, trying to process what Castiel was saying to him.  
"I... I loved Gabriel. I truly did. I just had no idea that he... had any feelings for me at all." He took a deep breath. "I really don't know what my intentions towards your brother are, Cas. My feelings for him haven't changed, but if he doesn't want me around, I completely understand. I would I like the chance to make it up to him though."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Thank you for being so open with me Sam. It is up to Gabriel, of course. I believe you need to talk to him now." He stood up and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "I apologise if I made you uncomfortable earlier."

Sam stayed at the table for some time. He wasn't sure how to feel. So Gabriel had had feelings for him, then? Reeling a little from the shock, he stood up and retreated to his bedroom to think.

Castiel was right. He needed to talk to Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! You can find me on tumblr:
> 
> https://gabessquishytum.tumblr.com
> 
> One comment = One hug!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! My muse decided to take the night boat to Cairo without me. Again.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and forgive me for any errors!

Sam could see Gabriel's teeth chattering even from a distance. They had arranged to meet up in the park. The wide open green space held a lot of memories for Sam. He and Gabriel had spent many long hours playing when they were just kids. When Gabriel had got into the first of many fights with his family he had retreated to the park, and it had been Sam that found him there, shivering and crying.

Gabriel looked a little grim when he noticed Sam approaching. Hunching further into his coat, he plopped down on the nearest bench without waiting. He'd lowered his face and fixed his eyes to the ground so Sam couldn't see them.

"Cassie told you, didn't he." He growled, scuffing at the frozen ground with his foot. "I should've known better than to tell him."

"It wasn't his fault." Sam said softly, perching uncomfortably on the edge of the bench. It was damp. "I made him tell me. He was being weird and I wanted to know why. So don't be mad at him, be mad at me."

Gabriel sighed heavily. "I stopped being mad at you a long time ago, Sam. It was exhausting." He removed his glasses and scrubbed at his eyes, like just thinking about it made him tired.

"Can we talk about it? About why you were mad at me?" Sam said softly. Gabriel huffed and pulled the collar of his coat up so Sam could see even less of him.

"What's the point in talking about it?" He grumbled. "Everyone's always trying to get me to talk. What if I don't want to?"

Sam looked across the park. The trees were bare skeletons dusted in frost. He thought about the snow ball fights they'd had here. He thought about the summer picnics. He thought about collecting red leaves in the fall and making daisy crowns in the spring. He had a memory for every season.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I can... go, if that will make you happy." He said, keeping a wobble out of his voice through some miracle. He heard Gabriel huff again.

"You're a manipulative bastard, Sam. You always were. If you want to fucking talk, we'll talk." He slipped his glasses back onto his face and turned to face Sam.  
"You left." He said quietly. "Of course, I knew you would. You'd been talking about it since you were like, twelve. But I think I always assumed that I'd be going with you. Or at the very least, that you'd come back to me. And that night.... You made it clear that our friendship was over."

"For what it's worth... I'm sorry." Sam said softly in the silence that followed. Gabriel waved him off.

"It's okay. You were a kid, you didn't have a clue. I understand that. I bet you thought you were letting me down easily or some shit like that. And maybe what you did was right. A clean break." He glanced at Sam with deep, pain filled eyes.  
"It broke me. I loved you with all of my stupid adolescent heart." His teeth clenched suddenly, so tightly that it looked painful.  
"I never got over it. I fucked other people and made them fall in love with me but it was never right. Because they weren't you. But I was willing to deal with that. I was willing to be alone."

"And now I'm back and trying to reconnect with you, and it's messing you up." Sam surmised. Gabriel didn't reply, but Sam could tell he'd hit the nail on the head.  
Sam bit his lip and glanced at Gabriel timidly. He was afraid to ask, but he needed to know...  
"Do you want me to stop... Hanging around and stuff?" He said softly.

Gabriel gave him a long, sad look. He sighed and smiled a little. "No, Sam. I've really enjoyed hanging out with you. It's been nice." He folded his hands together.

Sam found himself beaming. At least Gabriel didn't want him to go. That was one step in the right direction.  
"You know, I always looked up to you. Since we were young. And that sort of developed into something else over time. I think I realised I loved you when I was fourteen and I saw you and Balthazar making out under the bleachers." He chuckled. "I was so jealous. And when you told me that you and Balth weren't really anything, I was so relieved I could've kissed you right there. But I didn't. Because I was too scared."  
He shook his head and stared down at the ground.   
"We could've got married when I finished college and settled down like Dean and Cas. But I was idiot and I didn't... I didn't do anything."

Gabriel was deadly quiet and Sam wondered if he should just get up and leave. He'd said his piece, there was nothing else he could do.  
But Gabriel seemed to have other ideas. He reached across the bench and grabbed Sam's hand. His cold, calloused fingers swept gently over Sam's knuckles and squeezed gently.  
"It's not all on you Sam. I could've told you how I felt but I didn't. I ran away like a coward and tried to forget you. It didn't work, though." He chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled, turning his head in Gabriel's direction. "What would say if I asked you to give me... us... a chance, now?" He said cautiously. "I can't guarantee that it will work out. But I'd really like to give it a go."

Gabriel gnawed on his bottom lip. "I'm not sure." He admitted, after a minutes silence. "There's a whole lot of history between us Sam. And if it didn't work what would we do then?"

"You've got a point." Sam agreeably. "There's a lot between us that might get in the way and stop us from being really happy. But we won't know until we try." He looked straight into Gabriel's eyes. "I really think we should try. Just one date, and if it falls flat then no hard feelings. We can stay friends or just... go our separate ways."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Alright, Winchester. One date." He agreed. He smiled - not just with his mouth, but with his whole face, so his eyes crinkled up at the corners. Sam smiled right back, feeling that for once, he'd managed to do the right thing.

 

They fixed their date for after New Year, since Christmas was already busy enough and Gabriel planned on visiting Lucifer in rehab at some point. Sam was perfectly happy with the arrangement since it gave him a chance to plan the date properly. He really wanted to treat Gabriel and make it special. He wanted to make it work.

Christmas sprang upon them pretty quickly. Before Sam knew it, he was placing his gifts under the tree and watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' with his family. He let himself sink into the easy familiarity of the Christmas routine, and was glad that he'd come home instead of staying out in Cali like he usually did. He'd missed his mom and dad, despite the fact that he'd tried his best to distance himself from them.

He slipped Gabriel's hand-wrapped gift under the tree. He'd dithered a lot over what to buy, since he had no idea if Gabriel's tastes had changed through the years. And he didn't want to buy something expensive and look like he was showing off. In the end he went for something small but personal. He hoped Gabriel would like it.

Sam found himself feeling like a kid again as he slipped under the bedcovers. Of course, Santa wouldn't be coming - but there was still something beautiful and magical about Christmas. And this year, Sam had an added reason to be happy. He'd already received his best Christmas gift, and that was seeing Gabriel again.

 

Breakfast on Christmas Day in the Winchester household was always a rushed affair - the kitchen was occupied with Christmas lunch preparations. Sam was shooed out of the kitchen (everybody knew his cooking was horrific), so he stood at the window, watching and waiting for Gabriel.

Gabriel came on foot, wrapped up in his big black coat with a woollen scarf wrapped several times around his neck. Sam hurried to the door to let him in.

"It's freezing out there." Gabriel chuckled, stamping his feet lighting to get them warm. "Wouldn't be surprised if we didn't see a White Christmas this year."

Sam grinned compulsively. Gabriel looked handsome, he'd obviously made an effort. His hair was combed back from his face and he'd trimmed his beard neatly. Sam wanted more than anything to kiss him, so he turned away quickly.   
"D'you want a drink? Dad's making rum punch."

"Me, turn down your father's legendary rum punch? I think not." Gabriel laughed. "Lead the way. I need something to get me warm after that walk."

Sam retrieved them two glasses of the punch, while Gabriel said hello to the family. He looked at Cas sternly, but didn't seem to be angry with his younger brother. Sam couldn't help smiling. All the people he loved best in the world had come together, and the tight feeling in his chest was beginning to unwind. Perhaps this was all he had needed after all.

Gabriel seemed much happier than he had previously. He bantered with Dean and even flirted a little with Mary - which earned him a cuff around the head from John. He wore his old cheeky grin, the one that made Sam's heart race and brought him straight back to all the family dinners of his childhood, to which Gabriel had always been invited. Watching Mary load his plate up with meat and vegetables, Gabriel met Sam's eyes across the table and they shared a smile.

Gabriel insisted that he would clear the table and start clearing up in the kitchen, and Sam volunteered to help although he really wanted to sleep of his lunch in the cosy lounge. He didn't know how Gabriel could be so active after eating so much.

"Mistletoe!" Dean crowed at them as they entered the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and dumped some plates in the sink. He knew Dean had hung mistletoe from every possible surface so he had a constant excuse to kiss Cas. He heard Gabriel laugh as he came up behind him.

"You know, I don't usually kiss until after the first date, but since we're alone." Gabriel hinted. Sam turned around, surprised. The shy figure of his old friend seemed to have faded away. This Gabriel seemed only too happy to flirt with Sam. It was a little old, and Sam was having trouble keeping track of Gabriel's feelings.

He shrugged off his misgivings and bent slightly, kissing the edge of Gabriel's smiling mouth. It felt almost like nothing, but at the same time... it was everything.

They pulled away from each other and Gabriel winked. "I'll wash, you dry."

 

They finished the clearing up in good time, and returned to the lounge. Here, they gathered around the tree with the rest of the family to open up the presents. Sam received the usually alcohol from Dean and his father, and the traditional sweater from his mom. Gabriel's parcel was hard and flat, and Sam thought he could guess what might be inside.

He peeled back the wrapping paper and revealed the gift inside. A beautifully bound copy of The Diary of a Nobody. Sam let out a little gasp of pleasure. Gabriel's gifts had always been perfect and so suited to Sam's taste, and this was no different.

"It's beautiful, Gabriel! Thank you so much." He exclaimed. Gabriel smiled warmly and shrugged off the thanks.

Sam sat nervously as Gabriel began to unwrap his gifts. He spent a long while cooing over Mary's hand knitted sweater, saying that it made him feel like one of the family. Mary kissed his cheek and told him that he was. Dean gave Gabriel a box of Torchwood merchandise.

"You remembered my favourite show, you old softie." Gabriel laughed, shoving Dean gently. Dean blushed.

Finally he got around to unwrapping Sam's small gift. He smoothed out the paper carefully and held the present on the palm of his hand. His face had slackened into a happy, nostalgic smile. It was a leather bracelet, braided with gold and black beads. Gabriel slipped it over his wrist and it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you." He said softly. "It's just like the one I gave you on your fifteenth birthday..."

Sam nodded. He still had that bracelet, had always treasured it. He was glad Gabriel realised the symbolism of the gift. 

The family cleared up the wrapping paper and sat admiring each other's gifts. And for the rest of the day, Sam and Gabriel sat side by side, not saying much. But always smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Aren't they cute? Let's hope it works out.
> 
> Please leave a comment and help me to lure my muse back from wherever the hell she is now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! Go ahead and read it (and try to ignore any errors)!

Sam stood outside the restaurant, twisting his hands into nervous knots. He wasn't even sure why he was so ridiculously nervous, but here he was, practically shaking with fear and anticipation. He was ten minutes early for his date with Gabriel, and the longer he lingered around, thinking about it, the more jumpy he became.

They'd settled on a traditional dinner for their first date. Sam had picked the restaurant. It looked - and smelled, from the outside - very nice. Sam hoped Gabriel would like it. He wanted to make a good impression.

Sam had dressed smart-casual, but he'd tried to spruce himself up a bit more than usual. His mother had told him that he looked very handsome, but she was biased. Sam was sure he could never match Gabriel in the looks department. There was something so bright and warm about him. Even though his nose was a little crooked, and even though he might not have the most conventional, attractive body... Sam thought he was the beautiful thing in the world.

"Hey Sam-o. Am I late?" Gabriel's voice broke Sam out of his reverie. He was standing just there, hands in the pockets of his coat. His glasses were the same - still thick rimmed and framing his face perfectly. There was a smile ghosting around the edges of his lips and his eyes sparkled lightly.

"No." Sam replied, shoving himself off the wall and stepping forward. "You're right on time. I was early." He smiled and offered Gabriel his arm. "Ready to go in?"

Gabriel grinned and together they stepped into the warm restaurant. Sam picked them a table by the window so they could watch the early evening snow falling as they ate.

"This is lovely." Gabriel said appreciatively as he scanned the menu. Sam found himself smiling at this little bit of praise. He'd spent hours trying to choose the perfect restaurant and he was glad he'd picked the right one.

Gabriel ordered a glass of wine. Sam found this a little amusing, since when they were younger, Gabriel had always mocked his older brother Michael and his posh wine club friends. Sam told himself that people could change. He couldn't keep comparing Gabriel to his past self.

They chatted lightly, and it was easier than Sam had expected. Gabriel had always been able to make him relax. They told anecdotes and compared notes on work. And Gabriel's smile remained bright throughout.

"How long d'you think you'll be sticking around? I bet you've got mountains of stuff stacking up back at work." Gabriel said softly, about halfway through his lasagna. Sam paused over his own pleasingly cheesy pasta. It was true. He'd taken three weeks off from work, sure. But he could imagine the piles and piles of paperwork he had to look forward to when he got back.

"I'm not sure." He said honestly. Suddenly the idea of going back to his lonely apartment seemed very unattractive. "I... To be honest with you, I don't really want to go back just yet."

He looked across the table and Gabriel's big golden eyes stared right back. There was something gently hopeful about them. Without even thinking, they both put their forks down, and held hands over the table.

"I don't think I want you to go back, Sam." Gabriel mumbled, eyes flickering downwards shyly. "I mean... This is really nice. I'm having fun. More fun than I've had in forever. I don't want this to be it." He looked up again, chewing on his lip. Sam squeezed his hand.

"I'll give them a call tomorrow and see what I can do." He whispered. Gabriel's face splintered into the kind of smile Sam had waited for years to see.  
"In the meantime, let's enjoy the rest of this date, hmm?"

Gabriel scooped a large forkful of his pasta and shoved it into his mouth with a big grin. "Absolutely." He agreed, and launched into a very entertaining story about the time somebody had unleashed a goat in his classroom.

They shared a desert, an immense chocolate brownie that Dean probably would've gone nuts over. Gabriel went a little quite when they'd finished it, as though he realised that they would be parting soon. Sam was glad that Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself to regret that they had to say goodbye.

They split the cheque, but only because Gabriel insisted. Sam would've happily paid by himself. He didn't complain, however, and let their hands slip together as they left the restaurant silently. The snow hadn't really settled on the ground, but the evening was chilling and they shared each other's warmth. 

"So, what's the verdict? May I see you again, or would you prefer me to stay away?" Sam asked quietly, as they reached the door of Gabriel's house. He was half joking, and half serious, and Gabriel seemed to sense this. He turned his head and looked up, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Sam. You can see me again." He replied warmly. "You've certainly earned yourself a second date." Shyly, he stood on tiptoe and kissed Sam's mouth slowly. It was a tender kiss, and one that expressed fear and hope all at once. Sam reciprocated and let his hand settle on Gabriel's hip.

Gabriel pulled away from him after a long, blissful minute. He smiled, nuzzled Sam's cheek with half closed eyes.

"I'll see you, Sam." He whispered, turning away to unlock his door. He waved once from his hallway, and slipped away into the velvet dark of his house.

 

They exchanged texts over the next few days, trading little jokes and the odd, shy 'xxx' or '<3'. Sam went around with an almost permanent smile. At last, he'd got what he wanted. Gabriel was giving him a chance even though he didn't deserve one.

Gabriel called Sam a few days later to let him know that he was free at the weekend. Little thrills of pleasure went through Sam when he realised that he'd being seeing Gabriel again so soon.

"I spoke to my office." He said causally, when they'd finished discussing the plans for their next date (which happened to be ice skating). "I had to do a bit of grovelling, but they've given me three more weeks of vacation. Since I'm such an asset to the team and they don't want to lose me completely."

Gabriel gasped happily. "Three weeks! That's great! We'll be able to do plenty in that time. There's so many things I want to do with you..." he trailed off, humming happily to himself. 

Sam chuckled. "Right back at you, Gabe. I'll see you Saturday?"

 

As it turned out, Sam was terrible at ice skating. He resembled a drunken giraffe as he lurched around, clinging by turns to Gabriel's arm and the side of the rink. Gabriel literally skated rings around him, with constant and unwavering grace. Sam gave him a half-hearted glare.

"You've been practicing! This isn't fair!" He complained, as he stumbled over his own feet yet again. Gabriel giggled mercilessly.

"Maybe. I happen to enjoy ice skating. I had no idea you'd be so awful, to be completely honest with you. Come on, let's get you off and somewhere warm." He took Sam's arm and carefully escorted him off the ice.

They retreated to a nice, warm coffee shop. Sam sipped blissfully at his hot chocolate, and rubbed the bruises that were beginning to emerge. Gabriel grinned with sparkling eyes.  
"I wish I'd brought a video camera!" He teased. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, well. You're just evil. You really haven't changed. I remember when we were teenagers you took me to a laser quest just so you could watch me fail."

"You did look funny, trying to hide behind that tiny crate with you long legs sticking out all over the place." Gabriel giggled. "You can pick our next date, I promise."

Sam went home (not without a sweet, apologetic kiss from Gabriel) and thoroughly iced his bruises. Castiel watched him with mild interest.

"How are things going with Gabriel?" He enquired. Sam looked up and smiled. He felt he could be honest.

"Really good Cas. We're hitting it off really well, having a good time. It's great, I haven't felt so good in a long time."

 

Soon it was time for their third date. Sam felt a little timid. The "third date" was supposed to mean something, wasn't it? It meant things were getting serious. It meant that sex might be on the cards. Sam had no problem about sex - but the idea was still a little daunting. It made him feel sixteen all over again.

Sam arranged the date. They would see a romantic movie at the cinema, and would head over to a local diner for dinner afterwards. It would be relaxed and informal. No need to worry.

And of course, as soon as Sam arrived at the cinema and saw Gabriel, he forgot to be nervous. A few little jokes, Gabriel's smaller hand slipping into his was all it took. Sam couldn't remember why he'd been worried. Gabriel never failed to put him completely at ease.

It had always been the same. At school, shy and nervous Sam had been living constantly in fear until he met Gabriel. People liked to pick on him because he liked to learn. And even having Dean Winchester for a big brother hadn't saved him entirely. Gabriel had walked into Sam's grey little world and splashed it all over with colour. Sam really owed him a lot.

They both enjoyed the movie, although it was a little sappy. They got to hold hands and share little kisses during the dull parts, so they left thoroughly happy. It was only when they arrived at the diner that Gabriel's mood seemed to dip, and he became a little withdrawn.

Gabriel ordered a salad for his main course, something that Sam had never seen him do before. He picked at the limp lettuce leaves and sighed, looking neither hungry nor happy.

Sam tried to perk up the mood a little, but he was unsuccessful. Gabriel kept giving him long, deep looks and wavering smiles. Sam was unnerved. Eventually, when Gabriel had stared glumly at his salad for nearly half an hour without taking a bite, Sam had to say something.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, keeping it casual and sipping at his drink. Gabriel looked up sharply and shook his head.

"No? Why would anything be the matter?" He asked. He hurried himself through the sentence in a way that was so strange and un-Gabrielish, Sam actually put his fork down.

"You ordered a salad, Gabe. I don't think I've ever seen you eat a salad. Ever. Not that you're even eating it... Please, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

Gabriel huffed unhappily and shook his head. "No Sam. You've done nothing wrong. You've been really sweet these last few dates... And really, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just... on a diet."

Sam frowned, confused. "A diet? A diet is making you this miserable? Why don't you stop if you hate it so much?"

"'Cause I need to lose weight." Gabriel muttered. He stabbed a piece of carrot with unrestrained violence. "I'm fat, Sam. In case you hadn't noticed. And if I want you to stick around, then I've got to be... not fat."

Sam sat in a sort of stunned silence for a while. "You think... that I'm going to leave if you don't lose weight." He clarified. Gabriel looked miserable, but he nodded.

"I've been single for years. Hence why I let myself go, since it didn't matter. I didn't have anyone to stay skinny for. But now if we're going to date... well I've got to lose the belly, at the very least."

"I don't want you to lose weight." Sam said immediately, without even thinking. "Not unless you want to, I mean. It's your body, and I'll love it whatever it looks like. Because it's you, Gabriel."

Gabriel gaped at him. "Sam. Have you looked at me? I look like a freakin rubber ball. And you, you're like a goddamn male model!"

Sam smiled. He couldn't help it. "Gabriel. You're beautiful. I've always thought so. You were beautiful to me, even when you got that hideous haircut when you were fifteen. Even when you had that awful acne outbreak. And now? Sure, you're a little heavier. But to be completely honest with you, I like it."

Gabriel seemed unable to speak. "Y-You like it? You like the way I look?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. And if you feel up to it - and if you don't, just let me know - I would like to take you home and show you exactly how much I like it."

Gabriel stared, opened mouthed, for a while. Then he gave a tiny nod.  
"Yes, please." He whispered. "I really think I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! And I actually managed to write some fairly decent smut! Enjoy!

They chose to go to Gabriel's place, simply because neither of them particularly wanted Sam's parents listening in on their first time. They held hands on the way there but said very little. Sam guessed it was just nerves, and was quite relieved that he didn't have to keep up a conversation.

Gabriel unlocked his front door and led Sam inside the warm house. They dropped their coats and shoes in the hall and paused. Gabriel looked a very pretty picture in the half light, with his cheeks burning from the cold. Sam stopped forward into his space and smiled.

"You're gorgeous." He said softly, startling a soft laugh from Gabriel. His pretty amber eyes lit up as Sam cupped his rosy cheek in one huge hand. He leaned in with slow precision and kissed Gabriel, sliding his free hand to rest on his waist. Gabriel was a little hesitant at first, but his jaw eventually relaxed and he let Sam access the warm cavern of his mouth.

They drew apart and Sam grinned broadly. He pulled Gabriel flush against him. "I've wanted to do this since I saw you there on the high street."

Gabriel giggled and slid his hand over Sam's huge chest. "Was that before or after you put your foot in your mouth, hmm?" He tucked himself in close to Sam. He seemed a little more relaxed now. Sam chuckled and buried his face in Gabriel's soft hair.

"Touché, sweetheart." Sam murmured. "Where's the bedroom?" He tilted Gabriel's chin and kissed his soft jawline. He liked the feeling of Gabriel's scratchy beard against his lips. Gabriel's eyes drifted slowly closed and his breath hitched.

"Uhmm... Along the corridor, second on the left." He gasped. Sam grinned and quickly tugged Gabriel along with him. He was extremely impressed by the size of the bed and it's nice, silky covers.

"Can we keep the lights off?" Gabriel whispered, as Sam turned to switch them on. He paused to slide his hand gently over Gabriel's cheek. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He murmured. His hand slipped down to finger the collar of Gabriel's shirt. Their eyes met for a moment and Gabriel gave a tiny nod.

Sam began to undress him with slow, reverent hands. Gabriel's eyes flickered up to his face sometimes and they smiled at each other. Finally, Sam pushed Gabriel's shirt from his shoulders.

"Look at you." He murmured, as Gabriel blushed brightly. Sam was utterly captivated by Gabriel's body, all its delicious curves and soft edges. His pecs looked incredibly soft and kissable with his dusky red nipples hardened to small peaks. And his adorable round belly, well, Sam couldn't resist touching that with reverent hands. Gabriel shivered but didn't resist, letting Sam's fingers explore this delightful part of him. He let out a startled gasp when Sam's wandering finger dipped into his navel and wiggled. It seemed to send an unexpected little jolt of pleasure through him. Sam reluctantly left off his exploration, and put his hands carefully on Gabriel's hips and pulled him forward so they were completely chest to chest. Gabriel nuzzled Sam's neck gently.

"The bed?" He muffled quietly, and Sam nodded, guiding them backwards until they hit the soft sheets. Sam quickly slipped out of his own shirt and they lay down face to face on the bed.

"You know... We don't have to do anything unless you want to." Sam murmured, trailing his thumb over Gabriel's bottom lip. "I'm really happy to just lie here with you."

Gabriel smiled and edged his hand slowly up to rest on Sam's hip. "I want to. I'm just a little shy. And out of practice." He chuckled, feeling Sam's smooth skin slip under his palm. "You're so gorgeous Sam. It's not fair." He pouted a little.

Sam raised an eyebrow and tenderly spread his hand over Gabriel's stomach. "I know it's a matter of opinion and all... But I happen to think that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He murmured. Gabriel took a heaving breath as Sam carefully pushed him onto his back.

Sam took a deep breath, inhaling the unique scent of Gabriel. Leaning over him and pinning him down, he felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. There was something intoxicating about Gabriel that Sam couldn't figure out. He carefully pressed kisses to Gabriel's collar bones and very gently nibbled.

Gabriel made a delighted little noise and angled his neck. "Please, Sam." He whispered. And Sam just couldn't refuse a request like that. He kissed Gabriel's pulse point and made a line off soft love bites down towards his chest. By the time he'd quite finished mapping out the delicious column of Gabriel's neck, they were both panting with need.

"What do you want to do?" Gabriel asked, with shining eyes. Sam kissed him again deeply before answering.

"So many things. I want to touch you everywhere. Every soft, beautiful inch of you. I want to taste you, too. I want my mouth all over your skin." He punctuated this speech with kisses, down over Gabriel's chest and belly, until his face was level with his hips.

"I don't have enough patience to properly take you apart tonight." He continued regretfully. "But someday soon, I'm going to open you up with my tongue and fuck you until you forget everything but my name."

Gabriel squirmed and his hips spasmed minutely. The bulge in the front of his pants was straining deliciously and Sam really wanted his tongue on it. But not tonight.

He stepped off the bed for a moment and stripped himself naked. Gabriel gasped in rapture, but Sam didn't have time to blush. He was busy, divesting Gabriel off his own pants and boxers. He repositioned again, so they were back face to face. For a second their naked cock's brushed together and Gabriel inhaled sharply. 

"Oh, oh god Sam." He whispered. "Please. Please."

Sam smiled and kissed him, throwing all the passion and love he felt into it. He was almost vibrating with need - need that had bubbled under his skin for so long, it was impossible to contain.

He took them both in one big hand, and Gabriel shuddered with pleasure. He was as thick as Sam, maybe even a little thicker. Sam could feel every inch of him, soaked with precum and almost throbbing. His hand was dry and the friction was almost too rough, but Sam felt too hot to care. He tightened his fist and brought their cocks closer together.

Gabriel's face twisted in pleasure and he panted. Sam wasn't sure which of them would cum first, but his money was on Gabriel. He squirmed and took heaving deep breaths, his hands roughly clinging to Sam's shoulders. He was beautiful.

"Sam." Gabriel whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "F-Fuck. I don't think I can hold on."

"Don't, baby." Sam said roughly, and tried to stroke them both a little faster. "I want to see you spill for me. Let me see you, baby, please. Cum for me."

Gabriel had never been one for obeying orders, but he couldn't resist that particular one. He grunted and his hips jerked forwards just once before he came in hot spurts all over Sam. Sam watched him helplessly and couldn't help himself - he came barely moments later, adding to the sticky mess.

Gabriel panted roughly, his head falling against Sam's shoulder. "That was even better than I thought it would be." He whispered. And Sam couldn't help but agree.

Gabriel cleaned Sam up with long swipes of his tongue, and if they'd both been a little younger, it would have lead to another round. Instead, they cuddled warmly under the blankets and Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam's own palm spread out over Gabriel's warm stomach and rubbed light, soothing circles.

"My moose." Gabriel whispered fondly, tucking himself tightly against Sam's chest. He didn't seem embarrassed by his body anymore, and Sam was glad. He wanted Gabriel to be comfortable. "I am so glad you came back to me."

Sam smiled and kissed Gabriel's forehead. In a few short weeks, he would be heading back to to his dull apartment and his steady job. Could he ask Gabriel to come with him? 

Perhaps. Perhaps he would. Or perhaps he would stay here with Gabriel and forget about being a lawyer. He was sure he could help his father expand the family business. Perhaps.

For now, he would hold his love in his arms and thank the heavens for giving him a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! The ending is deliberately ambiguous, and you can take exactly what you wish from it. You've all been wonderful - please do comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit up the comment box and I'll give you a hug.


End file.
